ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Jennifer Rubin (actress)
| birth_date = | birth_name=Jennifer Collene Rubin | birth_place = Phoenix, Arizona, U.S. | occupation = Actress, model | yearsactive = 1987–present |spouse= }} Jennifer Collene Rubin (born April 3, 1962) is an American actress and former model. A competitive swimmer during her youth, Rubin was discovered by the Ford Modeling Agency and went on to model for Calvin Klein and became Ford International Model of the Year in 1984. She made her film debut as Taryn White in the 1987 horror film A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors and has since starred in a variety of films including Andrew Fleming's Bad Dreams (1988), Marisa Silver's Permanent Record (1988), Oliver Stone's The Doors (1991), Alan Shapiro's The Crush (1993), Louis Venosta's The Coriolis Effect (1994), Christian Duguay's Screamers (1995), and the 2001 Dogme 95 inspired film Reunion. Outside of film, Rubin has guest starred on a variety of television series such as The Twilight Zone (1987) and Tales from the Crypt (1992). In 2010, Rubin appeared as herself in the documentary Never Sleep Again: The Elm Street Legacy. Career Rubin was born and raised in Phoenix, Arizona. After graduating high school, she attended the University of Arizona, where she stumbled into a modeling competition on the university's campus. Rubin dropped out of college and relocated to New York City to pursue modeling full-time. After beginning her modeling career, Rubin was named the Ford International Model of the Year in 1984. She was the original model for Calvin Klein Obsession ads, and also modeled in Vogue. Rubin's first acting role was as Taryn White in the 1987 Chuck Russell directed fantasy horror film A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors. The film earned over $44 million at the American box office. She starred alongside Heather Langenkamp, Patricia Arquette, and Robert Englund. Rubin later guest starred on an episode of the television series The Twilight Zone as Amy Hawkline. In 1988, Rubin starred in the horror film Bad Dreams, the drama film Permanent Records, and the coming of age film Blueberry Hill. The following year, Rubin portrayed Claire in an episode of the television series Miami Vice. In 1990, Rubin starred in the comedy film Too Much Sun. In 1991, she portrayed socialite Edie Sedgwick in Oliver Stone's biopic The Doors (1991); in preparing for the role, Rubin met with Bob Dylan, who had had a relationship with Sedgwick. The same year, Rubin starred in the crime drama Delusion, and the television film Drop Dead Gorgeous. In 1992, Rubin starred in the drama A Woman, Her Men, and Her Futon and the television film The Fear Inside. The same year, she guest starred on Tales from the Crypt. In 1993, Rubin portrayed Amy Maddik the thriller The Crush opposite Alicia Silverstone and Cary Elwes, and starred in Bitter Harvest and the television film Full Eclipse. In 1994, Rubin was cast in the films Saints and Sinners, Gospel According to Harry, Playmaker, Red Scorpion 2, and Stranger by Night. The same year, Rubin starred alongside Dana Ashbrook and Quentin Tarantino in the short film The Coriolis Effect. In 1995, Rubin starred in the horror film Screamers and the drama film Deceptions II: Edge of Deception. Rubin starred as the main character Janice Sterlin in The Wasp Woman (1995). In 1997, Rubin starred in the films Twists of Terror and Plump Fiction, and guest starred on an episode of The Outer Limits. In 1999, Rubin portrayed Tina in the film Deal of a Lifetime and Blue in Road Kill. In 2000, she was cast as Sara in ''Bel Air, Sharon Williams in Falcon Down, Dorothy Smith in Sanctimony, and Carla Nash in Fatal Conflict. In 2001, Rubin portrayed Dr. Valdes in Cruel Game, Jeanie in Reunion, and Ione in Amazons and Gladiators. The same year, she starred in the television film Lawless: Beyond Justice. In 2006, Rubin starred in the television film Dreamweaver. In 2009, Rubin starred in the film Transmorphers: Fall of Man. The following year, Rubin appeared in the documentary Never Sleep Again: The Elm Street Legacy. In 2014, she was cast as Dr. Paula Bellman in the film Untold. In 2013, Rubin starred in the television film Heebie Jeebies. Personal life Rubin married actor Elias Koteas on December 2, 1987 in Clark, Nevada."Nevada Marriage Index, 1956-2005," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:VVYD-HYB : 9 December 2014), Elias Koteas and Jennifer Collene Rubin, 02 Dec 1987; from "Nevada, Marriage Index, 1956-2005," database, Ancestry (http://www.ancestry.com : 2007); citing Clark, Nevada, United States, County Book 1208, p. C021315, archive film number 981828, Nevada State Health Division, Carson City, and Clark County Marriage Bureau, Las Vegas. The couple divorced in 1990. Filmography Film Television References Notes Sources * * External links * * Category:1962 births Category:American models Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:Living people Category:Actresses from Phoenix, Arizona Category:20th-century American actors Category:21st-century American actors Category:University of Arizona alumni